Time Changes
by IAmWeWere
Summary: What I did next shocked me and everyone at the freaking graduation. I turned around to face him, threw my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips hard against his.
1. Chapter On A Perfect Day

False Pretense

Chapter 1 The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters

The hour, the minute, the second. Time changes, on the inside people don't. Harry will always be brave and into trouble. Ron will always be easily embarrassed and quick to anger. I, I will always be the stuck-up prude with a wild impulse once in a while. My seventh year at Hogwarts was the most life altering year. The war was over and the light side victorious. At last I was able to go back to school that final year. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I were all able to go back to school. It was the sweetest gift I could have ever received, to have my all of best friends beside me after the war.

I was awarded head girl by Headmistress McGonagall and Draco Malfoy head boy. I was upset terribly by his attendance at Hogwarts and even more so by him being head boy. He was on the dark side all the way through the war, not once looking back, not once thinking of what it could do to his life. He was one of the few people that didn't get sent to Azkaban. No one could figure out why. I know now.

As soon as I arrived at Hogwarts that first day or seventh year I was immediately escorted to the head dorms by the new grounds keeper, Binx. Apparently Filch had fled at the start of the war and was never seen again. Really who would complain? Binx led me to the fourth floor and to a portrait with a red-gold apple and a silver-green snake. The picture made me think. The dorm was nice, better then the Gryffindor dorms, but not like whoa! I hung all of my clothing up and place all of my stuff neatly in the bathroom drawers. I had my own shower. On translucent glass it was framed in gold and had Hermione J. Granger inscribed across the top. The other shower was framed in silver and read Draco G. Malfoy. I wondered what his middle name was for weeks after that. Then I found that it was Godfrey. What an awful middle name.

I went down to the common room and sat down on the white leather couch and started to listen to my iPod. I was in the middle of a great song when Malfoy entered the dorm. The password was "vicis mos non exspecto". It was a long and true pass word. It translates to, time will not wait. He walked by without a word and headed straight for his room. I couldn't have been happier, why would I want to talk to him? After the feast I came back to the dorm to find Malfoy lying on the couch.

"Granger, could I have a word?" He asked not looking up from his book.

"Um, you couldn't have a second." I replied rudely.

I walked up the stairs and almost made it to my room when Malfoy uttered the words that changed my life, literally.

"I'm sorry, for everything, really I am." He yelled after me. I leaned over the railing.

"What was that?" I called as I descended the stairs.

"I know you heard me Granger. I'm sorry." He looked at me. I could feel myself breaking, but just then I was too proud to feel it.

"Thank you Malfoy." I said quietly. Later I reflect on it and still feel the breaking.

The next few weeks we were civil to each other, not friendly, but civil. I hadn't told anyone that Malfoy had apologized. It was huge but I felt like it was something that should be kept between Malfoy and I. I got over that and went in search of Ginny Weasley. My best girl friend in the world. I found her and Harry in the library studying of all things.

"Hey Gin, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure! Harry go away." Ginny said smiling.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, really." Ginny responded.

"Alright I talk to you later." Harry gathered his books and left.

"So what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Ok, You know how Draco Malfoy is head boy right?" She nodded. "Well he apologized a few weeks ago. It was really sincere and I hadn't really expected it." I informed her.

"What did he apologize for?" She asked more interested then before.

"For everything he'd done over the years!" I breathed.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

After I told Ginny I felt better. It made his apology all the more real to me for some reason. Later into term as it started to turn cold and turn to winter things got more complicated and fast. It was a trip to Hogsmeade! It was snowing and beautiful. I had a new royal blue pea coat and a pale blue hat and gloves. It was wonderful! Malfoy and I rode in a carriage down to Honey Duke's and that was when we parted ways. I joined up with Ginny and Luna and we got our nails done and talked about everything that had been going on.

I said my goodbyes to Gin and Luna and headed back to the carriage. The ride back was smooth and we didn't say a word to each other. It was nearly dinner time when we arrived. Pure white snow blanketed the ground with no one outside to enjoy it but us. It was still snowing and it was a beautiful scene. No foot prints in the snow, no snowball fights, now snowmen, just plain snow. I heard Malfoy step out of the carriage and felt him behind me, we stood there for a long time, I'm not sure how long, but the carriage was long gone and dinner had started a long time ago. I turned around and saw something in Malfoy's eyes. They were silver-blue and were filled with some kind of extreme emotion.

We stared at each other and then slowly he leaned forward. I was too shocked to register what was actually happening. Our lips met and a warm shock ran through my whole body. It lasted for maybe a little more then a second but I will remember it for the rest of my life. He pulled back and whispered my name, not Granger but Hermione. His breath was hot on my lips we were still close. Then he left me, standing there in the snow, he left me to go into the warm castle and to leave this memory behind. I stayed where I was not bothering to move. The snow calming my mind and allowing me to discard the consequences of my actions until I was ready to deal with them. I stood there looking up at the sky and thinking not how that one kiss could change my life but how majestic and tranquil life could be.

A/N Tell me what you think. I am open to praise or criticism.

listen2urheart2k6


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

Weeks pass by and I spent hours thinking about his kiss and couldn't pay attention in any of my classes. Everytime we were together we didn't say a word and he never even took the time to look in my direction once in a while. It was killing me slowly and painfully. I didn't want to feel that way about him. I didn't want to love him. I really didn't. I shouldn't have. Finally I obtained the courage and said something to him. 

"Draco?" I know, I took such a big step.

"Mmm?" He said not even bothering to look up at me, just like before he even kissed me. He acted as though nothing had happened between us. Maybe nothing had.

"Nothing." I said coldly fighting the urge to cry.

I made it to the safe walls of my room and I couldn't hold it back any longer. The tears spewed down my face but I didn't dare make a sound. Sounds, words, they make it all to real. I picked up the nearest thing and flung it at the window completely shattering it. I didn't make a sound, I just stared at the damage I had done. I looked at it with a strange feeling of complete satisfaction and adrenaline pulsing through my veins. Draco opened the door and stood beside me.

"Shit Granger what did you do?" He asked calling me by my sirname.

"Nothing Malfoy, absolutely nothing!" I spat out. I stared at him with pure hatred. "I would appreciate it greatly if you would leave now." I glared.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he left closing the door soundly behind him.

The next few weeks I didn't even give him so much as a backwards glance. I was sitting against the wall tears sliding down my face, my throat burning. I was staring at the wall and then there he was sitting beside me. I could feel my skin start to tingle with anger and dissapointment. I wanted to yell and scream and curse at him but I didn't. I didn't acknoweledge him I kept letting the tears fall and staring at the wall. The tears were hot as they rolled down my face like the anger I had towards him. I picked up my stuff and started to walk away.

"Granger!" He called after me, I paused momentarily almost considering listening to what he had to say, and then kept moving.

"Granger, please wait." He called. I could hear his footsteps, hear him moving closer. I couldn't, wouldn't stop.

I dropped my stuff on the floor and ran my arms pumping my legs working. I kept running once I hit outside. It was March and the sky had opened up drenching me within a matter of seconds. I kept going, my clothes stuck to me, my calves burning and finally I stumbled and fell to the ground. I let out a sob as pain pulsed through my leg and then my body. I just laid there letting the rain wash over me, shivering. Malfoy hadn't followed me, what a surprise?

I made my way back to Hogwarts. I made my way back to the common room. I made my way past Malfoy and made my way into my room. My books were there, everything I had left in the hall. I collapsed on my bed and soon I was asleep. I woke up at twelve and almost freaked when I realized it was Saturday. I rolled out of bed and walked down to the common room. He wasn't there. I filled with disappointment and relief all at once. I was missing lunch, I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I walked to the kitchens.

When I walked through the portrait door Malfoy was sitting there. I didn't want to be anywhere near him! I started to turn around and he grabbed my arm.

"Hermione, please we need to talk." He whispered.

"No we don't." I replied with a dead tone.

He pulled me too him our bodies so close I could hear him breathing. He gently placed his lips over mine and all my anger dissapated on the spot. Soon our kiss became more needy, more desperate, more hungry. Suddenly he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"What?" I looked at him completely confused, my mind fuzzy from the kiss.

"I can't. I'm sorry." He walked away from me and this time no tears would fall because of him. I stood there wishing I had thought about the outcome that prefect day in the snow.


	3. Chapter 3 Graduation Day

Chapter 3 Live and Let Live

My heart had turned to stone, cold and unforgiving. I walked the hallways in away that I would never have to come face to face with him while changing classes. I hardly saw him anymore. I chose to not see him. Everyday I stay out until curfew talking to Ginny and Luna and then go to my room before I have to see him. It's so hard but now it seems like it's the only solution. March turned into April and April turned into May. We graduated in a month's time and I could be no happier to leave Draco Malfoy behind.

Seamus admitted his feelings for me. I don't know why he has them but why not go with him? Why not take that first step in the healing process. Seamus is sweet and cute. He walks me to class he's always nice and funny. There's something missing, there will always be something missing. He is not Draco Malfoy. I try to push this thought aside but it never works. I bring Seamus to the common room to show him around. He wanted to see it.

"Wow this is pretty sweet." He said smiling.

"Yeah. It's cool." I say absent mindedly

Before I know it his lips are attached to mine. Before I know it I am taking off his shirt. Before I know it he is reaching for mine. Before I know it Malfoy walks in. I see his heart shatter like my window, into a thousand pieces, and I see his face contort into ways I never knew possible and suddenly I want to take it back. I want to never have the memory of Seamus and I almost going father then we should on the couch. I don't want the memory of my emotions getting out of control.

Malfoy walked out of the portrait door not saying a word and I wonder if he is broken like I am. I wonder if his soul his shattered, if his love and trust in an other is as well. The silence between Seamus and I is awkward and I tell him to just leave. Tomorrow he will be bragging to his ungrateful friends that he got some and I will have a tainted reputation and suddenly I don't care. Suddenly all I want to do is go after him.

I search everywhere and never find him. Everywhere but one place, the place where I was sitting two months ago crying. Where two months ago I became completely shattered. I sit down next to him and he doesn't say a word. He is not crying like I was he is just staring at the wall across from him.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Why?" I ask him incredulity laced in my voice.

"Why did you get together with Finnegan?" He asked a look of disgust races across his face.

"WHY DID I GET TOGETHER WITH FINNEGAN? ARE YOU INSANE? YOU TOLD ME THAT WE COULDN'T BE TOGETHER THAT YOU COULDN'T BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? FOR ME TO BECOME A NUN?" I yell all my anger pulsing through me and flowing into my words.

"You didn't have to do what you were going to do with him Hermione." He whispered to the floor.

"Don't you get it Malfoy?" I whisper more to myself then to him. "You hurt me more then I can possibly understand. You hurt me for years and I fell in love with you. Do you know how much guilt that makes me feel? To secretly love the enemy, a ruthless, hateful, enemy? God, Draco, open your eyes. You need to realize that the world for once, doesn't revolve around you. And for once, I am tired for looking out for everyone but myself and yes since March I have been incredibly selfish, but you know what? I deserve it more than anyone else." I finish and walk away. I don't want to see the look on his face. I just don't.

Two more weeks until graduation. Draco and I haven't said a word to each other since our fight in the hallway. I want to feel better about myself for standing up to him but really I just feel like shit. I haven't told Ginny and Luna about him and maybe it's time that I should. I seek them out and we skip class and we go to the common room.

"What is so important Herms?" Ginny asks, irritation making its way into her voice.

"I am in love with someone. I am in love with someone so much it hurts, makes me cry, scream, shout, and break things. It's been going on since January and I know I should have told you but I just was, am so broken." I tell them. I tell them all about Hogsmeade and the broken window and the hallway when I cried and the hallway when Draco and I fought two weeks ago.

"Hermione, I, wow that really sucks." Ginny manages.

"Hermione, I am going to tell you that you are so ridiculously selfish and so is Draco. You guys need to stop worrying so much about your own needs and worry about the other." Luna said sternly.

"Well Luna tell us how you really feel!" I respond.

I know she's right, deep down I know she is. But oh how I want her to be wrong, oh how I want to continue to hate him. I don't say anything to Draco for the next two weeks and suddenly I find myself on graduation day two hours before the ceremony looking for him. I found him alright, with Lavender Brown. I should have been prepared for this but I wasn't I walked away and he must have heard me going because he told Lavender he'd see her later.

I keep walking not wanting to look back to see the pale beautiful red lipstick smeared face. He called my name, Hermione, and I turned around just because this had better be a damn good excuse.

"What?" If looks could kill he'd be six feet under.

"I need to tell you something. It's really important that I tell you so you can hate me all at once." He pleaded. So I stood there waiting for an explanation.

"Ok, any day now." I say impatiently.

"After the war as you know the Death Eaters were all sentenced to Azkaban prison for life or for the kiss. Since at the time I was underage and a first time offender I was given a second chance. They sent me to Hogwarts to finish out my seventh year. They said that within six months I had to show change in attitudes and change personally. So that's why I started to do better and stop tormenting you but not because I didn't want to, only because it was what I had to do.

"But then things got complicated, because I fell in love with you Hermione. That wasn't part of my plan. I was going to finish Hogwarts and then leave this place and do god knows what else with the rest of my life. That's why I couldn't in the kitchens. I didn't want to tell you then and when I saw you with Seamus I think a part of me died inside." He finished looking paler then usual.

"You know what Draco, I think another part of me just died." I turn away from him and I meet up with Ginny and Luna and we walk out to the quidditch pitch where the graduation ceremony is.

I am jittery the whole beginning of the ceremony. I am valedictorian and Draco is solitarian. I have to make a speech in front of all the people I have grown close too and all the people I don't know at all and my parents are sitting in the audience. Finally McGonagall announces my name and I walk to the podium looking thing and on my way up there Draco has to go to because his speech is after mine and right when I am about to speak he whispers something to me I will never forget:

"No matter how much you may hate me right now, I could never hate you Hermione. I will always love you."

And I freeze completely with five thousand students and parents looking at me. I freeze…


	4. Chapter 4 Will You?

What I did next shocked me and everyone at the freaking graduation. I turned around to face him, threw my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips hard against his. He immediately reacted and god knows how long we were standing there. When we pulled apart I swear no one was breathing. I could see my parents in the front row, my mom practically having a heart attack. I looked at the student body behind me. The student body graduating. Harry and Ron are looking at me. I mean I feel as though they can see my soul. Their icy glares send shivers through my whole body. I search the crowd frantically for Ginny and she's smiling. SMILING for Christ sake! I think that in the last two seconds I gained a boyfriend, kept a friend, lost two friends, and gave everyone at the ceremony a graduation to remember!

Draco slowly walked up to the podium and stared out into the crowd a smile spreading slowly across his face. It's impossible to tell what the hell is going on inside his screwed up brain but I love the screwed up brain. I love him. He leaned forward and said the most simple but effective thing ever.

"Congrats graduating class of 2007! Good luck where ever you may go!" He nodded his head toward everyone in our class and then we walked back to our position.

We were next to each other in line to receive our diplomas. We intertwined hands and he kissed my forehead. I felt as though the world had pieced itself back together and everything was going to work out for once. Once everyone had officially graduated I ran for Ginny. We collided with each other and fell down laughing. We hugged and when I removed myself from the embrace I found myself looking at Harry and Ron.

"Hermione…"

"Don't even start Ron, nor you Harry! You have no idea what I have been through since we started seventh year and you know what? I want this more then anything in the world. I want to be with him and have a little house in the country or something cheesy like that. For once, just this once I want to be happy." I say looking at them both hoping to god they that aren't going to be mad! They're my best friends.

"I just wanted to say that I was happy for you." Harry slowly smiled pulling me into a hug. I smile and then hug Ron.

"Where's my hug?" Draco asks from behind me I turn around and wrap my arms around him and we stay like that for a long time. When we break apart I grab his hand and we go with Ginny, Harry, and Ron to the after party.

When we reach the great hall it looks like the normal one we always had. No fancy decorations and I like it so much better that way. Across the top though, there is a banner that reads Congratulations 2007 in burgundy and silver. The music is pounding and I can feel waves of sound penetrating my body. I shed my grad robe and reveal a bright red, short, cocktail dress. It's squared necked with inch thick straps and a corset on the back. The skirt flares out and makes a perfect circle when I spin around. Ginny and I had gotten the dresses on our last trip to Hogsmeade. Ginny's was pale blue, strapless, short but by short I mean short. It made it to mid-thigh but it looked amazing on her. Mine only reached my knees.

"May I have this dance?" Draco bent down and offered up his hand.

"Of course monsieur." I curtsy and reach for his hand.

Our dancing was far from old fashioned and we danced forever. I danced with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and of course Draco. It was the most fun I had ever had.

"Hey, Hermione, you wanna dance?" Seamus asked grabbing me around the waist. I imagine he had a couple of fire whiskeys by now. I quickly and swiftly brought my hand up and struck him across the face.

"No, I most certainly don't want to dance with you." I glare at him and begin to dance once again with Draco.

I wanted to freeze this moment forever remember how happy we all were graduation night but I couldn't. Draco and I said our byes to Ginny, Ron, and Harry and headed out to the school grounds one last time. I knew where I was going now. I had been offered a job at the ministry as an auror. I had already contacted this place about getting a flat in London. I just didn't want to do any of this stuff without him.

"I want you." I say suddenly turning towards him.  
"I know that." He says kissing me soundly on the lips.

"I mean forever." I say turning serious waiting for an answer.

"Are you asking me to marry you Granger?" He says carefully.

"Yes I am." I say.

"No." He says simply. I feel my stomach drop and I turn to face him.

"Alright well maybe I was wrong. I was wrong." I say trying to bite back the tears long enough to get away from him. He never would change! Never. I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Will you marry me Granger?" He asks pulling a blue velvet box from his pocket.

"You prick!" I say frustrated as I smack him across the face. Even with a red hand print on his left cheek he still manages to look sexy!

"Will you?"

"Of course dumb ass now kiss me!" I say my eyes daring, fire burning behind them.

"Always." He says before placing his lips over my own.


	5. Chapter 5 I Want A

I walk around the apartment that is now Draco and I's. It is perfect in every way and right now so is my life. I feel Draco's arm slide around my waist and I feel safe. I can't wait to move in tomorrow. Everything has fallen into place so well. The apartment is amazing. It has two bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, and a study. I look at Draco and he's already looking at me and I smile because finally I'm going to start my life with him. My cell starts to vibrate and Ginny's picture lights up the screen. It's one of the funnier pictures I have of her. We were shopping and she burped and I took a picture of her while she was in the process of burping. It cracks me up and this time was no different. I try to calm down before I pick up the call. I flip my red razor open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Herms! OH. MY. GOD." She's breathing heavily. "I have something HUGE to tell you but it needs, it HAS to be face to face so get your ass over here! Draco's ass too! Both of you! Now!" I bite down on my bottom lip to keep from laughing and tell her I will be over as soon as possible. I close my phone and turn to face him.

"Ginny needs us to come home. She has some really big news that she would like to share with us." I say leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Fine Granger!" He says.

"That's Malfoy to you!" I say before we clasp hands and apparate to twelve Grimwald Place.

We walk past the kitchen and into a nicely decorated room. I remember when Ginny and I did it. It was during the war and the house had already been passed onto Harry and he had given us permission as long as it has absolutely no pink! We agreed and went with royal purple and gold. He said it was still to girly but he loved it anyway. I smile as I remember. I call out both of their names to try and find them in this house. It's so huge our bills are insane from trying to find each other! They call back saying that they are in the living room. We make a right down a hallway and then a left and come out into a burgundy and gold room. There sitting on a deep red couch are Ginny and Harry holding each other's hands. Ginny is smiling so big I think her face might split open from the pressure building in her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny shrieks and Harry turns red. OH. MY. GOD.

"Wow." I breathe. "That's wonderful! How far are you?" I ask wondering when Harry possibly had actually gotten Ginny away from Ron to actually do anything.

"Three and a half months." I stop, slack jawed, and stare at her. That was three months before graduation. We only graduated two weeks ago! Holy Shit.

"When are you getting married?"

"We're waiting until after the baby is born to get married. We know that if we can get through this together then we were meant for each other." Ginny smiles and lightly kisses Harry.

We stayed and talked with them about the baby and how cool it would be if it would be a girl and Draco just kind of stood there out of place. I told them we'd talk to them at breakfast the next morning and pulled Draco upstairs finally! Ginny goes on talking forever. We have been staying with them since graduation. We have a nice room but we need to move and live on our own. Plus Ginny and Harry now need the room for their new sweet little baby. Suddenly I feel this pang of sadness and hollowness wash through me. I want a baby!

"Draco?" I say turning towards him now that I had my pajamas on. I pulled up my hair into a messy bun getting ready to go to sleep.

"Yeah love?" He says looking into my eyes intently and I almost forget what I was about to say.

"I want to have a baby." I tell him letting out a breath as I do.

"Excuse me I don't think I heard you right! Come again!" He says and leans closer to me even though we both know that he heard me right.

"I. Want. To. Have. A. Baby." I say as if he were a little boy and smile at him.

"WE aren't even MARRIED yet! We aren't getting married until next year!"

"So! That doesn't mean we can't have a baby." I say pushing my bottom lip out a little bit. I feel five now instead.

"Hermione to have a baby is a HUGE decision and responsibility! Just because Ginny's having a baby doesn't mean you have to you know."

"I know, I know. I really want this Draco, more than anything in the world right now!"

"ALRIGHT! FINE!" He huffs as he turns around and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask afraid I've made him made him mad at me. He sees the look on my face and walks back over to me.

"I'm not going anywhere." He kisses me on the forehead and pulls me close. I breathe him in and there's nowehre else I'd rather be then here in his arms.

"When should we start…you know…." He trails off blushing like mad.

"Draco Malfoy you are eighteen, an adult. I would hope you would be able to say the word sex." I tease him and he turns even redder.

"Well answer the question!" He says glaring at me, but in a playful way.

"Why not start tonight?" I say looking up at him innocently, seeing a fire start in his eyes.

"Whatever you say Granger!" He smiles and leans down to kiss me.


End file.
